


The Safety of Blanket Forts

by HopefullyPessimistic



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: David is a good boy and I love him, Everyone needs a Jasper in their lives, I know I haven't posted in...forever sooo have a drabble!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefullyPessimistic/pseuds/HopefullyPessimistic
Summary: Most of the time David is a cheerful person, but even he has bad days. Luckily Jasper's there to help.





	The Safety of Blanket Forts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Forestwater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestwater/gifts).



Most of the time his boyfriend was the most cheerful man on the planet and it was easy to believe he never got sad. But sometimes, when he thought no one was paying attention, his smile would flicker, the light in his eyes not quite as bright as usual. David wouldn't say anything about it, never one to make people worry, but after years of knowing him Jasper knew him better than he knew himself. 

So when Jasper came home from work, only to see the tell-tale signs of David's distress, he did what he always did. He took care of him.

David greeted Jasper with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes and Jasper's response was to yank the blanket off the couch and drape it over David's head. David pulled it away from himself and stared up at Jasper in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"You," Jasper began in a serious tone, thrusting his index finger at David. "Are clearly in dire need of something very, very important."

"...A blanket?" he guessed, tilting his head in almost a dog-like fashion.

"A blanket _fort_." 

David huffed out a laugh and shook his head. "Jasp, I don't need-"

"Shh, there is no arguing. Only forts." 

And with that, Jasper marched himself upstairs to grab the necessary supplies. When he came back, arms loaded with every blanket in the house and all the pillows he could carry, he found David sitting in the same spot he left him in. His gaze softened as he walked over to dump everything on the couch. His arms now free, Jasper gently pulled David to his feet and pressed a kiss right on his brow. 

"C'mon Davey, let's make the best damn fort in the whole world."

David smiled down at him weakly and nodded. It was a slow going process, the blankets were all different weights and sizes. Every time they'd get one part done, another would fall down. After the fourth time Scooby's _stupid_ face dropped to the floor, Jasper was ready to fling himself into the sun. But that's when something miraculous happened and reminded him why he thought this would be a good idea in the first place. 

David laughed. It was quiet, not nearly as carefree as usual, but it was a start and to Jasper it was the most beautiful sound in the world. 

Jasper let out a sigh and kept going.

It took over an hour to finish it, but finally their fort was complete. It looked...not great. Okay, it looked awful and lopsided, but the two of them could fit inside without it falling on top of them so really, who gave a shit? Once they were inside and sitting comfortably, Jasper pulled David into his arms so he was leaning against him and kissed his forehead.

"You feeling any better?" he asked quietly, rubbing David's arm with his thumb gently. 

David smiled up at him before pulling him into a tender kiss. "Much. Thank you."

Jasper opened his mouth to reassure him that it was no problem and he would do it again in a heartbeat, but before he could he felt the blanket over him start to lower dangerously close to him. "Oh no." 

It took about three seconds for them to become trapped under the pile.

"Goddamnit!"


End file.
